


Mermaids & Surfers

by shreddedapple (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Going surfing at 2 am, John is so smart, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Surf, Surfer/Mermaid, Surfing, how to tag??, mermaid, mermaid au, mild swearing, surfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shreddedapple
Summary: John Laurens is one of the best damn surfers to walk the small, local beach in the town he called home. It was a totally normal day, in that totally normal town, when John decided to go for a surf at two am. Why? Because why fucking not.((M/M for male/mermaid. Made for pepzei, ya know, the artist.)){{More characters/tags/all that jazz as the story (maybe) progresses. We all know that I'm bad at updating}}[[Knowing me, I'll make this smutty. Don't underestimate me.]]//The chapter titles makes it sound like a crackfic but it isn't I swear//





	Mermaids & Surfers

He paddled into the waves, the light of the moon being the only thing helping him see. “So many regrets.” he breathed, slowly sitting up, kicking the water slowly. He shuddered, the cold water permeating into his wetsuit, as he continued to paddle deeper into the ocean. He peered around, waiting for even the smallest wave to come, anything to carry him back to shore without actual physical effort.

He stayed there for another minute, sighing softly, before turning his board back to shore, starting to paddle again. He didn’t notice the water pulling him back just slightly, gathering into one, large wave. John glanced over his shoulder, and his eyes widened- He hadn’t ridden something that big since- Ever. He’s never done something that size.

Fuckfuck _fuck_ , it was coming closer, it was looming over him. John took a gasp as the smell of salt and water and _everything_ encompassed him, and he was slammed into his board and sunk down into the water, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his lungs tightening. He could hear the water rushing around his ears, he could feel the board slip out of his grip yet tug him along, the anklet connecting the pair straining against the force of the water.

He almost passed out, opening his eyes just barely, wondering what he’d see before he suffocated, when he saw a pair of sparkling, brown eyes, green tinted, yet still prominently tanned skin, and he could barely feel webbed fingers press against his chest until he passed out fully, his mind lingering on the glittering eyes before everything was blank.

_Was he dead?_

_He was probably dead._

_Oh well, at least he died in the one place where he feels most comfortable._

Wait- What was that? Did.. Did he hear a splash? John’s eyes opened slowly, and he coughed, propping himself up on his elbows. His mouth was dry, and tasted purely of salt. He peered around, rubbing his eyes. Was this heaven? Huh. There’s less clouds and more.. Damp, kinda gross cavern. He looked around, coughing harder (and pretended not to notice the water that came out of his lungs, splattering on the floor beside him), when he spied a curious pair of eyes, just peeking out from under the water.

When they made eye contact, the head popped out fully, accompanied by a body and holy shit was that a tail? John jumped back as the weird fish guy began to speak fluent English. He’s a fish man, what the absolute hell. “Hey! Glad to see you’re up, Mr. Human Male!” he chirped, “Is everything okay?” John stared at him in shock, slowly shifting back. “Umm..” he moved further back, the fish man shifting closer eagerly, until they were nose-to-nose with John’s back against the wall. “Well?” he questioned. “Yeah. Everything’s.. Fine. Who- What are you?”

The mermaid brightened up more, a grin on his face revealing scarily sharp teeth, “I’m glad you asked, Mr. Human Male! Name’s Alex, Alexander, Alexander Hamilton, take your pick, I prefer Alex though.” he pulled away a bit, slipping back closer to the water, his fin splashing gently in the water. “I’m a mermaid, obviously.”

“I’m dead. Or I’m dreaming. You can’t be a mermaid, they don’t exist!” John said quickly, leaning forwards in shock. “Oh, but we do. You humans are kinda dumb- What do you think happens to people who go missing in water?” Alexander tilted his head, leaning closer to meet him, brushing their noses. John flinched back, “They die, usually?” Alexander laughed, shaking his head, “Nonono, it’s ‘cause we take a liking to them. Sometimes they die, but most of the time, they’re like.. Our pets.”

John’s face fell, his eyes widening. “I’m not gonna be your pet, am I? I- Don’t wanna be that.” he said slowly, biting his lip. Alexander hummed, leaning up and tracing John’s cheek with his webbed fingers, “Maybe. You’re cute enough to be one..” he sang, and John’s cheeks heated up, batting the hand away. “Shut up. I have a family, and, and a dog, and I have a surf comp soon, I can’t just fall off the face of the earth!”

“Well, it’s not like you have a say in the matter.” Alexander replied, a smirk pulling at his lips. John groaned, leaning back. He’s gonna be stuck here for a while.


End file.
